criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacy Edwards
|birthplace = Glasgow, Montana |family = Patty Edwards Preston Edwards Eddie Bowz |yearsactive = 1982-present }} Stacy Edwards is an American actress. Biography Edwards was born in Glasgow, Montana, on March 4, 1985. Her parents were Patty and Preston Edwards; Preston was an officer with the U.S. Air Force. She grew up all over the world, from Guam to Alabama. At some point in her life, she developed an interest an acting and eventually decided to pursue it as a career. At the age of eighteen, Edwards received a scholarship to the Lou Conte Dance Studio, located in Chicago, Illinois, and began her performance career as a dancer and actress. Her first role was an uncredited performance in the made-for-TV movie Born Beautiful. She then portrayed Hayley Benson Capwell in the NBC-produced daytime soap opera Santa Barbara from 1986 to 1988. Next, Edwards spent the following decade appearing in episodes of TV shows such as 21 Jump Street, Quantum Leap, L.A. Law, and Murder, She Wrote. She also appeared in B-movies such as Relentless 3 and Skeeter. In addition, Edwards was a regular cast member in the short-lived, CBS-produced comedy-drama series Sons and Daughters in 1991. In 1997, Edwards starred in the black-comedy film In the Company of Men, for which she received an Independent Spirit Award for Best Female Lead nomination. She also starred in the CBS-produced medical drama series Chicago Hope as Dr. Lisa Catera for two seasons, from 1997 to 1999. In 1998, Edwards appeared as Jennifer Rogers in the comedy-drama film Primary Colors. She also costarred in the films Black and White, The Bachelor, The Next Best Thing, Driven, and the made-for-TV film Houdini. Edwards later landed the lead roles for Four Dogs Playing Poker and Mexico City in 2000. During the 2000s and 2010s, Edwards guest-starred in various TV shows such as CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, NCIS, House, Veronica Mars, Criminal Minds, Private Practice, The Mentalist, Hawaii Five-0, Castle, Grey's Anatomy, How to Get Away with Murder, and Shameless. She also landed a recurring role in the ABC Family-produced series The Lying Game from 2011 to 2012. In her personal life, Edwards married to fellow actor Eddie Bowz in 1996, having met him while working on the movie The Fear. On Criminal Minds Edwards portrayed Charlotte Cutler, who was murdered by a serial killer and arsonist alongside the rest of her family in the Season Two episode "Ashes and Dust". Filmography *Rosewood (2015) as Judy Sanders *Babysitter's Black Book (2015) as Bonnie *Shameless (2015) as Laura Shelton (2 episodes) *How to Get Away with Murder (2014) as Gretchen Thomas *The Devil's Hand (2014) as Susan *The Bling Ring (2013) as Marc's Mom *Castle (2013) as Jessica Banks *Grey's Anatomy (2012) as Kathleen Wheeler *The Lying Game (2011-2012) as Annie Hobbs (5 episodes) *Harry's Law (2011) as Corinne Waters *Make It or Break It (2011) as Musette (2 episodes) *Hawaii Five-0 (2011) as Rebecca Brown *Terriers (2010) as Beth/Elizabeth Komack *CSI: NY (2005-2010) as Grace Travers/Debbie Montenassi (2 episodes) *The Mentalist (2010) as Concetta Wale *Hawthorne (2010) as Mary Davis *Lie to Me (2009) as Dr. Christina Knowlton *The Unit (2008-2009) as Marian Reed (2 episodes) *Eleventh Hour (2008) as Miss Catherine Bonatelli *Chronic Town (2008) as Emily *Ghost Whisperer (2007) as Liz Sinclair *Private Practice (2007) as Maria Wilson *Superbad (2007) as Evan's Mom *Murder 101: If Wishes Were Horses (2007) as Diana Brawley *Shark (2007) as Gail Buckner *Criminal Minds - "Ashes and Dust" (2007) TV episode - Charlotte Cutler *Standoff (2006) as Cathy Barnes *Veronica Mars (2006) as Stephanie Denenberg *Night Stalker (2006) as Linda Caleca *Boston Legal (2005) as D.A. Chelios *Numb3rs (2005) as Gail Hoke *House M.D. (2004) as Lucy Palmeiro *NCIS (2004) as Commander Janice Byers *Back When We Were Grownups (2004) as Biddy *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2004) as Meredith Rice *Cold Case (2004) as Susan Cardiff *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) as Vickie Winston *Speakeasy (2002) as Sophie Hickman *Touched by an Angel (2002) as Lorena *Without a Trace (2002) as Emily Muller *Joshua (2002) as Maggie *Local Boys (2002) as Jessica Dobson *Prancer Returns (2001) as Denise Holton (video) *Driven (2001) as Lucretia Clan *The Fugitive (2001) as Jenny Butler (2 episodes) *Wolf Lake (2001) as Alexandra Kelly *Mexico City (2000) as Mitch Cobb *Four Dogs Playing Poker (2000) as Holly *The Next Best Thing (2000) as Finn *The Bachelor (1999) as Zoe *Black & White (1999) as Sheila King *Chicago Hope (1997-1999) as Dr. Lisa Catera (44 episodes) *Houdini (1998) as Bess Houdini *Primary Colors (1998) as Jennifer Rogers *Tumbling After (1997) as Jill Gates (short) *Men Seeking Women (1997) as Jennifer *Silk Stalkings (1997) as Mildred "Millie" Austin/DreamWeaver *In the Company of Men (1997) as Christine *The Cottonwood (1996) as Danielle Rose *Pacific Blue (1996) as Elaine Weinstein *Innocent Victims (1996) as Barbara Richardson *Matlock (1995) as Rachel Bauer *Murder, She Wrote (1990-1995) as Elaine Brown/Officer Frances Xavier Rawley (2 episodes) *The Fear (1995) as Becky *Robin's Hoods (1994) as Unknown Character *Skeeter (1993) as Mary Ann *Relentless 3 (1993) as Toni Keely (video) *Private Lessons II (1993) as Mrs. Cooper *L.A. Law (1989-1992) as Sydney/Nicole Corry (2 episodes) *The Hat Squad (1992) as Brian's Mother *Sons and Daughters (1991) as Lindy Hammersmith (7 episodes) *Father Dowling Mysteries (1990) as Laurie Bascom *Spontaneous Combustion (1990) as Peggy Bell *Quantum Leap (1990) as Elisabeth Spokane *Dinner at Eight (1989) as Paula Jordan *Valerie (1989) as Sara (2 episodes) *21 Jump Street (1988) as Rebecca Sanders *Glory Days (1988) as Andrea Moran *TV 101 (1988) as Unknown Character *Vietnam War Story (1988) as Mary Lyle *Jake and the Fatman (1988) as Kimberley Bauer *Santa Barbara (1986-1988) as Hayley Benson Capwell (194 episodes) *Submiss (1986) as Woman (short) *Born Beautiful (1982) as Unknown Character (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses